After The Banquet
by Mymaster
Summary: This is a stand along story and not connected to any of my others. I don't own anything. Enjoy. AsterixXObelix


Obelix stared out toward the sun rise as he contemplated his feelings towards his small best friend especially after the events of the night before.

The Gaulish village was celebrating with another banquet after the two warriors brave return upon completing their latest mission and Obelix had drunken a bit too much again. Though that was nothing new and neither was Asterix helping him home and tucking him in to bed. What did happen that was different was Obelix grabbing Asterix and slamming his lips against his and taking full advantage of his surprise. He had pulled Asterix underneath him, trapping him as his hands explored the muscles and curves of his brave little warrior friend. His drunk mind telling him that this was right, that there was nothing more at this moment that he wanted then to have Asterix moaning underneath him as he pumped himself into him. Unfortunately it hadn t gone that way, Asterix had fought hard against Obelix, trying to dislodge him and get away but Obelix will always be stronger and he easily held him down as he kissed his way along the now bare torso of Asterix. Obelix had ripped at his clothes in his eagerness sending a shock of fear through Asterix s body. It wasn t till Obelix tasted the tears flowing from Asterix s eyes did he snap from his drunken pleasure to truly see the horror on his friends face. Suddenly Obelix realised that he was close to raping Asterix and quickly sobered up. Obelix backed away as Asterix slowly picked himself up from the bed and without even saying a word or looking back, he left.

Obelix had returned to bed soon after. Asterix s scent was all consuming, causing him to cry in anguish at what he had tried to do to his best friend. He knew now he loved Asterix and couldn t live without him. Obelix sat watching the sun rise, trying to decide what to do. What the best way to approach Asterix as to make it sure he doesn t hate him.

The last thing he expected was for Asterix to seek him out. Obelix was sitting at his kitchen table still trying to think of a plan to face Asterix when Asterix had walked through the door. He looked just like his normal confident self and nothing like the broken man of last night.  
>"Asterix," Obelix whispered, not daring enough to speak any louder in case he was actually just wishing him into existence and speaking too loud caused him to disappear. "Hello, Obelix," Asterix replied, smiling slightly. Obelix stood up shakily and walked toward Asterix on legs that felt like jelly, reaching out slowly in case Asterix wouldn t allow him to touch him again but he didn t even flinch when Obelix s hand cupped his cheek.<br>"I m so sorry, Asterix. I don t know what came over me. I just wanted you so much. I m sorry," Obelix begged for forgiveness.  
>"Do you still want me?" Obelix linked eyes with Asterix instantly.<br>"Yes," Obelix answered honestly as his eyes bore into Asterix s, begging for him to see how much he loved him and needed him.  
>"Then take me." Asterix commanded. Obelix was surprised, his eyes showing his confusion. "I spent the night thinking. You scared me but that didn t stop my body from responding, from enjoying what you were doing. I just wanted to have a say, I felt a bit trapped. But now it s part my choice and I need you too." Obelix cupped Asterix s face with both hands lightly and leaned forward slowly, giving him the time to pull away if he changed his mind. Their lips met and Obelix only thought was that he was is heaven, now that Asterix was responding, the pleasure that was coursing through his body was immense. They pulled apart to breathe.<br>"If I make you mine, no one else will ever be able to have you. I'll never be able to let you go," Obelix breathlessly proclaimed.  
>"Then never let me go," Asterix whispered back.<p>

Obelix breathed deeply to calm the onslaught of lust that threatened to overcome him and pulled Asterix into his arms, vowing to never let him go again. He quickly moved over to his bed, stripping the small warrior in his arms as he went. There was apprehension shown on Asterix s face but a deep kiss from Obelix helped fix that.  
>Obelix slipped from his trousers and shoes, growling in low tones, chanting "mine" over and over again in his head. He laid across his bed, positioning Asterix over his lap where his cock stood at attention, waiting to claim its prize. Asterix sat, surprised at the position, staring at Obelix s blatant lust. He stared into Obelix s eyes asking him what to do next.<br>"I don t want to hurt you the first time and I m way too excited not to. Plus I truly want you to choose me as I want you." Asterix nodded to Obelix s explanation and took Obelix s cock in hand, stroking and testing the width and length, swallowing at the idea of something so big being pushed inside him. He drew up the courage and took a deep breath, moving forward to position himself above the large appendage. "Stop," Asterix looked up stunned, "Turn around, I ll get you ready for me, make you so wanting you won t be able to think of anything else." Obelix suggested in way of explanation to his interruption. Asterix turned slowly as Obelix pulled him, placing him over his face. He reached around to grab Asterix s cock, finding it hard. He smiled, happy at the evidence that Asterix truly did want him. He moved forward, opening Asterix s butt cheeks and slipping his tongue along his hole.

Asterix was always a very clean Gaul, especially when they were home in the village where it was easier to stay clean then when they were on travels and Obelix was truly grateful for that. Asterix gasped at the feeling, as Obelix pumped his cock while sliding his tongue along his ring of muscles, he was quickly falling. Obelix made sure to lube his new small lover with his saliva before pushing one finger into his small hole, Asterix gasped out in pain at the start but quickly turned into long moans as Obelix moved his finger in and out, rolling it around the inside of Asterix. Asterix groaned and leant forward as Obelix pushed against his prostate causing Obelix to push harder against it. Asterix reared back trying to force the finger deeper inside himself. Obelix quickly added another finger, now using his other hand to hold Asterix in place and he rubbed hard down on his spot. The pleasure coursing through Asterix caused him to come undone. He sprayed down Obelix s body while begging for more, the pleasure clouding his mind. Obelix moaned at the feeling of being coated in Asterix s hot cum making his own cock shake in begging, he removed his fingers at Asterix s whined complaint and manoeuvred Asterix back down across his hips.

"Become mine," he desperately whispered. Asterix moaned at the plea and sat down hard on the cock that was begging for him. He clenched up in pain as Obelix tried to stay in control of his body that wanted to thrust up hard into his love. As he gained control he started to softly whisper to Asterix to relax. After some time Asterix managed to unclench and move slightly, he accidentally brushed his own spot against the girth of Obelix causing them both to moan out loud at the pleasure that coursed through them. Obelix took hold of Asterix s hips to help him move, constantly impaling him as they both strode to the ultimate release. As Obelix got closer, he got faster and harder, making sure to hit Asterix s special place every time till all Asterix could do is let Obelix fuck him hard. Just before Obelix came, he grabbed Asterix s cock once more, gave it a tug and told him to cum with him. They both came together, Obelix filling Asterix to the brim while Asterix covered Obelix in another load. Asterix fell forward onto Obelix in exhaustion, coating himself in his own fluids but too tired to care. Obelix watched as a very sated and dirty Asterix drifted off to sleep right there on top of him with his dick still inside him and filled with his seed. He stroked his face and vowed in his head as he joined him in sleep to always protect and love his Asterix.  
> <p>


End file.
